Me and My Atem
by Sorceress of Love
Summary: Nefertiti, a noble of Egypt, is required to live in the Pharaoh's palace until she is old enough to marry his son, Atem. In doing so she has to leave her older sister, Ahlia. What adventures will she have? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Pharaoh Aknamkanon: Has the girl arrived yet brother?**

**Aknadin: Not yet my pharaoh but soon.**

**#1: Just then Atem and Mana walked into the throne room. They were about 6 years old.**

**Atem: Father when will she come?**

**Mana: Will it be soon?**

**Aknamkanon: Yes very soon.**

**#2: Two guards arrived bringing news.**

**Guard: My king. The girl, Nefertiti has arrived with her sister.**

**Aknamkanon: Bring them here so that I may welcome them.**

**Guard: As you wish.**

* * *

With Nefertiti and her sister...

#3: Nefertiti (about 6 years old) was upset because she had to say goodbye to her sister.

Nefertiti: (crying) Ahlia, my sister, I can't say goodbye.

Ahlia: Saying goodbye doesn't mean that it's forever.

#1: Ahlia wiped away one of her sister's tears.

Ahlia: If it helps I have a gift for you.

Nefertiti: (sniffling) You do? What is it?

#2: Ahlia handed her little sister a golden hairpin.

Ahlia: This is the Millenium Hairpin. It was given to me by the pharaoh for safe keeping. Now it's yours.

Nefertiti: Thank you but why should I have it?

Ahlia: It was my mission to find the rightful owner of it. I realized that no one would keep it safe better than

you. We may not be together physically but we'll always be together in spirit.

#3: Nefertiti hugged her sister.

Nefertiti: I love you Ahlia.

Ahlia: I love you too Titi.

#1: A guard came and interrupted the two.

Guard: I'm sorry to interrupt but the Pharaoh has summoned you two to the throne room.

* * *

In the throne room...

Guard: My Pharaoh I present to you the nobles Ahlia and Nefertiti.

#2: Ahlia and Nefertiti bowed before the Pharaoh. Aknamkanon walked toward Nefertiti gave her a hug.

Aknamkanon: Welcome little one. I see your sister has given you a beautiful gift.

* * *

In Nefertiti's new room...

#3: Someone knocked on Nefertiti's door. It was Atem and Mana. Nefertiti opened the door.

Atem, Mana: Hello.

Nefertiti: (shyly) Hi. Is thete something that you need?

Mana: We just want to welcome you.

Nefertiti: Thank you. Please come in.

Atem: Nefertiti is a pretty name.

Nefertiti: Please call me Titi.

Atem: Well Titi I hope we can be friends.

Titi: Me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter Atem and Mana try to hand Nefertiti their friendship but she's hesitant to except it.**

* * *

It was the next morning and Nefertiti just woke up. She had a smile on her face but it soon faded away

when she realized that her sister wasn't going to be with her. Someone came into her room.

?: Good morning my lady.

Titi: Excuse me?

?: Didn't the Pharaoh tell you? I'm your new handmaid. Now no time for more questions. You have to get dressed.

Titi: Can you at least tell me your name?

?: My name is Celia.

Celia started to get Titi dressed and when she was just about finished someone knocked on her door.

Celia: Come in.

Atem and Mana entered the room.

Mana: Hi.

Titi: Hi.

Mana: We were wondering if you wanted to go down to the Nile.

Titi: I don't kn-.

Celia: She'd love to.

Atem: Great.

* * *

At the Nile...

Atem, Mana, and Titi were sitting on the bank of the Nile. Titi was very silent.

Atem: Titi are you alright?

Titi: Yes. It's just that I miss my sister.

Atem: I'm sorry to hear that.

Just then there was a splash in the water.

Mana: Come on in. The water's fine.

Atem: Coming. What about you Titi?

Titi: I'd rather stay here.

Atem: Okay then.

While Atem and Mana were playing in the Nile Titi was remembering how she would play with her sister in it. Just then a

gigantic crocodile creeped behind Mana and Atem.

Titi: Oh no. I have to warn them but they won't hear me. I won't swim fast enough to save them either. Unless.

Titi started to run on the water. She shielded Atem and Mana from the crocodile.

Titi: Obey your lady crocodile. Stay from these people or else!

She scared the croc away and turned around to see awed faces.

Mana: How did you do that?

Titi: It's a gift.

Atem: Well thank you.

Titi: You're welcome.

* * *

Years later...

Titi: Atem I bet my horse can run faster than yours.

Atem: In your dreams.

Titi: I guess we have to find out then.

**Author's Notes: I only have one thing to say. If you're wondering where the narrators are they're on vacation and we may **

**be going seperate ways.**


	3. Chapter 3

Atem, Nefertiti, and Mana were now young children. They were picking apples in the palace courtyard when all of a sudden Atem collapsed. Nefertiti and Mana ran towards him.

Mana: My prince are you alright?

Atem didn't answer and when Nefertiti felt his forehead it was burning hot.

Nefertiti: He has a fever. Help me get him to his room.

Mana helped Nefertiti get Atem and together they carried him to his room and put him in his bed.

* * *

In Atem's room...

Nefertiti: *thinking* Where is Mahad with the towels?

Mahad and Mana came into the room with food and towels and gave them to Nefertiti.

Mahad: Is the Prince alright?

Nefertiti: *placing wet towel on Atem's forehead* His condition hasn't changed and he started groaning a while ago. Can you two guard the door? I want to try a healing spell.

Atem started groaning again and Mana and Mahad stood outside the door. Unfortunately, a palace chef who didn't trust Nefertiti was walking by.

Chef: Out of my way. I'm here to check on the Prince.

Mana: Not a chance Shauna. *lying* The Prince is resting.

Shauna was able to see into the room through a door crack. She heard the Prince groaning, saw a flash of light, and then the groaning stopped. She pushed Mahad and Mana out of her way.

Shauna: You! Step away from the Prince!

Shauna grabbed Nefertiti and flung her away from Atem.

Nefertiti: What are you doing? Let go of me!

Shauna: Not a chance. I knew I couldn't trust you two. I will ask the Pharaoh to put you through a Millenium Trial.

She grabbed Mana too and pulled them out of the room. Mahad followed.

* * *

After the Millenium Trial...

Nefertiti and Mana were thrown in prison. Not because they were found guilty. It was because Shauna had influenced the Pharaoh's decision somehow.

Mana: Titi, what are going to do?

Nefertiti: For now we can't stay in the palace. We have to escape.

Nefertiti flicked the wall and it collapsed.

Nefertiti: Come on Mana.

Mana: Okay.

Mana and Nefertiti ran until their feet ached. They found a horse and rode it all the way to the Mediterranean where they swam to an island to live new lives until the time was right. Never looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter we look at Nefertiti's POV and for the rest of the story. **

* * *

It's been a long time since I've been to the Pharaoh's palace. But this iime is different. I'm not Nefertiti, the future bride of Prince Atem, the bearer of the Millennium Hairpin, being welcomed by everyone in the palace. Instead I'm Nefertiti, dangerous thief with secret powers that start to fade with each passing night, wondering what my fate will be. Mana and I are lead to the Throne Room where Pharaoh Aknamkanon is sitting on his throne and a grown Prince Atem standing at his side. We are pushed to the ground and shackled.

Guard: My Pharaoh we brought the thieves who have been troubling all of Egypt to you.

Pharaoh: Thank you.

I keep my head down refusing to look up even when forced to. But eventually I do. I see the faces of the people I once trusted. Aknamkanon, Mahad, Isis, Seto, Aknadin, Shada, Karim, Shimon, Celia, and most importantly Atem. Anger bubbles inside me as I remember how quickly I was betrayed by these very same people.

Seto: My Pharaoh, should we give them a Millennium Trial?

My anger is then replaced by fear. Fear for Mana's well being as well as mine. People who have been given a Millenium Trial rarely survive. If they are lucky enough to survive they will be sent to thhe dungeon.

Pharaoh: *hesitantly* Very well. Let the Trial commence.

Shada is the first to approach Mana. He has the Millennium Key in my hand. I can feel the presence of my Millennium Item somewhere in this room.

Shada: Your soul will now be read with the power of my Millennium Key.

Fear washes over Mana as her soul is being read. I know she won't be a major threat because she is a good child. But I am not so sure about myself. I am right about Mana but she is unconscious so my anger bubbles up again.

Me: What did you do to her?

I lunge toward Shada but the shackles hold me back. Now it's my turn.

Shada: Now your soul will be read.

He has just made a foolish mistake. They all have for trying to contain me. I feel my powers coursing through my veins. I creat a force so strong that it smashes everyone against a wall. In a corner of the Throne Room my Millennium Item flies out of a box and into my hair. I want to make them pay but one look at Atem and I collapse. I feel so weak.

Isis: I believe I know you from somewhere. What is your name?

I try to lie but I can't. There is presence here that I felt before. The day I was unfairly thrown in the dungeon. The presence is Shauna. I'm being forced to tell the truth by Shauna but I can't resist.

Me: My name...my name is Nefertiti, the sister of the Egyptian noble Ahlia.

I feel so dizzy that I faint.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a bed. Isis, Atem, and Mana are sitting at my side.

Atem: Hello Titi.

I look at Atem. He looks older. A lot older. He doesn't look that different to me but he's very handsome. His shoulders are broad and appear strong. He's taller too. And his eyes. I look away from his eyes. But soon I realize I've staring longer than I should have.

Atem: Are you alright?

Me: Yes I'm fine. It's just that I haven't seen you in a long time. You barely changed.

Atem: Mana hasn't either but you have.

He's right. My hair is longer and covers most of my face. My figure is slender too. My dress is torn and dirty. I don't look like a little girl anymore.

Isis: Titi may I have a word with you in private?

Me: Of course.

Atem and Mana leave so that Isis can to me. I wonder what she wants to talk about?

Isis: The Pharaoh wants you as one of the High Priests. He sees potential in you.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon wants _me _to be one of the High Priests? No one trusts me except for Atem, Mana, Isis, and Mahad. Why would I ever say yes. But I have no choice but to say yes. Maybe the priestess life would be amazing.

Me: I will do as my Pharaoh wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up. A smile appears on my face but then disappears when I remember where I am. Celia tries to help me but I don't want it.

Me: Celia would it be alright if I chose what to wear?

Celia: Of course Mistress.

Me: Please call me Titi.

I never wanted the life of a High Priestess. I didn't want the life of a thief either. I felt like an outcast. I never want that feeling again. I choose a two piece outfit connected by a thick strap of gold fabric. The bottom half is a long skirt. Around the waist is gold fabric that's connected to the thick strap. The edge of the top is gold fabric that's also connected. I put on a dark purple cape with a hood. My Millennium Hairpin is in my hair. The hood covers my face so that you can see only mouth. The outfit is black. I love it. Celia looks at me confused.

Celia: Mistress...I mean Titi are you sure you want to wear _this_?

Me: Yes I'm sure.

Celia: But you're hidden in it?

Me: Exactly. I can see them but they can't see me.

Someone knocks on the door. Atem and Mana are at the door.

Atem: Titi you look different.

Mana: You don't look like yourself and can't see your face.

Mana tries to pull the hood off my head but I grab her hand.

Me: I'm fine with it Mana. Is there a reason why you guys are here?

Atem: My father wants to speak to you, Isis, and Mahad.

I already know what he's going to say. He wants Mahad and Isis to be my mentors and teach me how to control my powers. I already have to stay at the palace. Now I need to be taught? I follow Atem and Mana into the Throne Room and everything I said would happen does. Mahad and Isis are now my mentors.

* * *

It's been weeks since I became a High Priestess and I wonder what's going on outside the palace. I am wearing another two piece outfit with the same design but the color is blush pink. I head to the palace stables and find the most magnificent mare I ever seen. The mare is caramel with a shiny coat and a light yellow mane and tail. Her hooves are gold. The poor creature winnies and neighs and tries to kick me. She's obviously startled. I grab her muzzle and stroke it. She calms down. I can tell that no one's ever ridden her before.

Me: Hello mare. Do you want to go for a gallop?

The mare neighs with delight and strokes my head with hers pulling off my hood and revealing a Millennium Crown. I have no idea how it got there or where my Millennium Hairpin is but I still feel its presence. I'm curious but I quickly shake off the feeling. The mare seems to like my Millennium Crown. Millennia is fit for this mare.

Me: Alright then Millennia.

Millennia seems to enjoy her new name. I put my hood over my head. I grab her reins and lead her out of the stables. Atem stands behind me with his horse.

Atem: Hello Titi. It seems like you've tamed the most stubborn horse here.

Me: Why is she the most stubborn?

Atem: This mare won't let anyone ride her.

Me: I guess Millennia and I have something in common. We don't like to be controlled.

Atem: Is that so? Would you mind if I joined you?

Me: Not at all.

Atem puts his hands on my waist and helps me onto Millennia. I am perfectly capable of getting onto a horse but I don't complain. After Atem gets on his horse we head out.

* * *

After we visit the town we rest at the Nile. Millennia and Atem's horse drink the water while Atem and I swim. This is one of the few times that Atem can see my face. While we're swiming we hear giggling. I know who's giggling.

Me: Come out girls.

4 girls come out and run into the Nile. They start splashing me and jumping on me.

Atem: Do you know them?

Me: Yes. When I was a thief they caught me using my magic and promised not to turn me in if I did magic for them. They became my friends soon afterward.

After hours of playing Atem leaves to get our horses. The oldest Myra starts to giggle.

Myra: The Prince is very handsome don't you think?

Me: Yes. I have to admit he is the most handsome person I've ever met.

Delia: So you love him?

I never thought about it before. Many years before I always knew I would marry Atem but I never thought about _love. _Atem is hansome and I've always felt closer to him than to other people. I always thought that it was because we were friends but maybe I do feel something more.

Me: I don't know but if I do love him I don't think I'll ever get a chance to be with him.

Gi: Don't be so sure. You once told me one you find the person you were made to be with nothing can keep you apart from them.

Me: Thanks for the advice.

Atem: Titi it's time to go.

Me: Good bye girls.

* * *

When we get back to the stables. Millennia jumps and I almost fall but Atem catches me. I feel a sensation with his arms around my waist. My heart beats faster.

Me: Thank you.

Atem: You're welcome. I'll help you with Millennia.

Atem helps me with Millennia. It's dark outside.

Me: I should go. I need to talk to Isis and Mahad first thing tomorrow.

Before Atem leaves I give him a hug. He takes his leave.

Me: You did that on purpose didn't you Millennia.

Millennia neighs.

Me: I guess I should thank you Millennia. Now I know that I am in love with Atem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been making new chapters that often. This time I decided not to do script format.**

* * *

I wake up, but something isn't right. Usually Celia would greet me and help me get dressed. But she's not here. Where could she have gone? I don't think about it for too long. I get dressed myself and run out the door. I speak with Mahad and Isis, but neither one knows what's going on. How could my Millennium Hairpin have turned into a Millennium Crown? I decide to look for Atem. When I find him he is being crowded by three girls. I start to feel jealousy burn within me, but then I see a familiar face.

"Ahlia?"

"Nefertiti?"

I run to my sister, and I hug her. It's been so long since I've seen my sister. I want to cry, but I can't with other people watching. I contain my emotions as I let Ahlia crush me in her embrace.

"When did you get here? Why are you here?" I ask.

"I got here when the moon was still high in the sky," she replies. "You look beautiful."

"You didn't answer my second question."

She sighs. "I came here...because I was invited to try to be the Prince's wife."

I'm so confused. She quickly changes the subject. "I haven't seen the entire palace. Would you please show me around?" I nod, and we take our leave. But I can't help but be mad at my sister. If she's here to try to be Atem's then I guess that's those other girls are here too. "I know you're mad at me right now," Ahlia says. "But you have to believe me when I say that I don't want to be the Prince's bride. I just wanted to see my younger sister." I calm down. I can't stay mad her forever. "You could've sent me a message. I would've been up all night waiting for you." "You're right," she says. But then she smirks. "I've been wondering, Titi. How are doing here?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Titi, I know what happened to you." I bow my head. "Don't do that," she says calmly. "I want to tell you that the past is in the past. I also heard from Celia that you were very close to the Prince." We go to the stables where I let her pet Millennia. Suddenly Atem arrives with one of the girls I saw. "Hello, Titi," he says. "Greetings," I reply. "This is the princess of Rome, Laurel, and I was hoping that you would do a favor for me." His gaze moves to Millennia, and I suddenly realize what he wants of me.

"Oh no. I am not letting her ride my horse."

"Just for today."

Ahlia whispers in my ear. "If it's just for today, maybe you should."

"Alright."

I guide Millennia out of the stables. She whinies in anger. "I don't like this either, girl, but we'll get through this together." I help Princess Laurel get on my horse. "Thank you, peasant," she says. "Now, make this pretty donkey move." Millennia gets ready to run wild. "Your highness, this is not a donkey. This is a beautiful do you even know how to ride a horse?" She scoffs. "Whatever." I roll my eyes before saying goodbye to my sister.

* * *

In Nefertiti's room...

I lie down as Celia rubs my feet. My feet are hurting from walking so much. I hear someone knock on my door. "Come in," I say. Another princess enters my room. "Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I needed someone to talk to." "It's alright." We talk for a long time. I learn that this is Princess Kya of Greece. Surprisingly, she's not annoying like Princess Laurel. Thank goodness.


End file.
